h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Nixie
Nixie is the main character in "Mako: Island of Secrets". Nixie character is very adventurous and loves playing around and sometimes gets into trouble because she can't stay still. Background Personality Nixie is adventurous and fun-loving to the extent that she sometimes gets herself in trouble, acting before she thinks. It's Nixie's mischievousness that helps lead to disaster for Sirena, Nixie and Lyla when they accidentally let Zac into the Moon Pool. Nixie thinks both Sirena and Lyla could afford to lighten up. Since she was a hatchling, she's been obsessed with land-dwellers, and has spent countless hours watching them from mainland beaches. Because of this, she is more familiar than the others with the ways of humans, from fashion to ordering food in cafés. That said her knowledge of human social rules is sometimes patchier than she would like to admit- and though Nixie throws herself into life on land, she often gets things wrong, much to the amusement of the other mermaids. Mermaid Powers Nixie possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after physical contact of water. She turns back into a human a few minutes after she is out of the water and when the water on her has fully dried. Once her body is completely dry, her human form reverts back to what she appeared to be before her mermaid transformation. As a mermaid, Nixie has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Telekinesis In "Zac's Pool Party", Nixie uses telekinesis to move a beach ball to hit Zac so he would move away from Evie. Hydrokinesis Nixie uses this power in "Outcasts", Nixie and Lyla stopped Zac from bending water. Hydro-Thermokinesis In "Meeting Rita", Nixie helps Lyla and Sirena to dry Zac. Invisibility In "Dolphin Tale", Joe, David's brother, started chasing Nixie when she was swimming and she hid in the canal. She got her tail stuck in the nets and turned herself invisible so anyone looking wouldn't see her. Atmokinesis Nixie is shown using this power in "Battlelines" to create a storm in a bottle and make it rain over Zac. Electrokinesis As a part of atmokinesis. Nixie is shown using this power in "Truce" to explode Cam's cellphone. Volume Reduction Nixie used this power to shrink Sirena's vocal chords. Trivia *Like Sirena, she can speak dolphin. *For a short time David had a crush on Nixie after looking at her while Sirena sang the siren song. *She is described 'cute' by Cam *Her name "Nixie" means "Water Spirit". *Sadly, Nixie will not be in season two. The reason why is unknown, but they will likely give an explanation in the show. *Just as Sirena and Lyla, Nixie is a natural mermaid, ie she was born mermaid. Nixie's Gallery File:Nixie.jpg File:Nixie.png File:nixie and rita with poseidon.JPG File:nixie with legs.JPG File:Nixie Eating Lobster.png File:Nixie.JPG File:Under ice.JPG File:Nixie smiling.png File:Nixie alone.jpg File:Nixie swimming.jpg File:Nixie trapped.jpg File:Nixie tailed.jpg File:Nixie in the grotto.jpg File:Nixie wearing a raincoat.jpg File:Nixie underwater.jpg File:Rita and Nixie.jpg File:David and Nixie.png File:Nixie smiling.jpg File:Nixie talking to Ben.jpg File:Nixie pushing Cam.JPG File:Nixie pic.JPG File:Nixie learning how to use Moon Ring.JPG File:Nixie trying to levitate a glass.jpg File:Carly sees Nixie.JPG File:Nixie talking to lyla.JPG File:Nixie Hungry.jpg File:Nixie Lying in Moon Pool.png File:Snowy Nixie.jpg 435.JPG Category:Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Current Merpeople Category:Merpeople Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Secret keepers Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1